Gas meters are widely used in residential, commercial, and industrial settings to measure gas consumption. Regardless of quantity or quality of the gas, meters use the volume of the gas passing through the meter in the measurement. However, variables, such as temperature and pressure, can affect the gas flow through the meter and ultimately, the resulting measurement.
Conventionally, gas meters have often included a fluid oscillator sensor. In a meter having a fluid oscillator, gas is directed into a cavity through a nozzle. An obstacle is disposed opposite the output of the nozzle creating a two-dimensional fluid jet that oscillates, as well understood by those of ordinary skill in the art, transversely about a longitudinal axis when gas flows into the cavity at an adequate pressure (in other words, at a sufficient rate of flow). By detecting the frequency of the oscillation of the jet, a flow rate of the gas can be determined. However, when gas flows through the meter at a pressure less than the pressure needed to generate an oscillating jet, for example, such as only at a rate necessary to light a pilot light, such known metering apparatus cannot accurately measure the consumption.
In another conventional approach, a fluid oscillator can detect a greater range of gas flow rates using a single device that measures the frequency of an oscillating fluid jet and a temperature sensor that can be used to determine a flow rate. Such arrangement is generally only for residential settings and requires on-the-premises calibration. Because the composition and properties of gas differ from each source, significant time, complexity, and cost are utilized to calibrate each temperature sensor individually.
While various implementations of gas meter systems have been developed, and while various combinations of gas flow detection exist, no design has emerged that generally encompasses all of the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the subject technology.